Liste der Comics/Legends
Die hier aufgeführten Star-''Wars''-Comics sind bisher erschienen und in ungefähr chronologischer Reihenfolge der Star-Wars-Geschichtsschreibung aufgelistet. Vorrepublikanische Ära Ab ca. 25790 VSY: *''Dawn of the Jedi'' **Dawn of the Jedi 0 **Machtsturm **Der Gefangene von Bogan **Machtkrieg Ära der Alten Republik 'Ab 5.000 VSY': *''Jedi-Chroniken'' **Das goldene Zeitalter der Sith **Der Untergang der Sith **Das Geheimnis der Jedi-Ritter ***Der Onderon-Krieg ***Die Saga von Nomi Sunrider ***Der Freedon Nadd-Aufstand **Die Lords der Sith **Der Sith-Krieg **Die Erlösung *Schatten und Licht *''Knights of the Old Republic'' **Der Verrat **Stunde der Wahrheit **Tage der Furcht **Nächte des Zorns **Tage des Hasses **Vector **Wiedergutmachung **Ein neuer Feind **Geheimnis vergangener Tage **Dämon **Krieg *Fatale Duelle *Entfesselt! *Tentakel des Terrors *Zerstörerin *Unseen, Unheard (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *''The Old Republic'' **Blut des Imperiums ***Die Schatten der Sith ***Die Zerbrochene Welt ***Brennende Zukunft **Bedrohung des Friedens ***Der Vertrag von Coruscant ***Neuordnung der Galaxis ***Unsicherer Frieden **Verlorene Sonnen *''Der Vergessene Stamm der Sith'' **Teufelsspirale *Prototypes (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *''Knight Errant'' **In Flammen **Sintflut **Flucht *All for You (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Padawan *Jedi vs. Sith Ära des Aufstiegs des Imperiums '1.000 VSY bis 32 VSY': *Heart of Darkness (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Yaddle's Tale – The One Below (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Der Schwur *Jango Fett – Die Jagd beginnt *Jedi – Die Dunkle Seite *Stones (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Survivors (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Hate Leads to Lollipops (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *George R. Binks (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Mythology (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Der Stark Hyperspace Krieg *The Secret of Tet Ami (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Qui-Gon & Obi-Wan – Aurorient Express *Qui-Gon & Obi-Wan – Verrat auf Ord Mantell *Children of the Force (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Spiel mit dem Feuer *Jedi Chef (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Nameless (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Gebrandmarkt *Urchins (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Jedi Council – Aufstand der Yinchorri *A Summer's Dream (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Leben, Tod und die lebendige Macht *Fairplay *Zeichen der Rebellion *Single Cell (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Darth Maul *Der Tod von Captain Tarpals '32 VSY bis 22 VSY': *Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung *Anakin Skywalker *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Qui-Gon Jinn *Königin Amidala *Episode 1/2 *Podracing Tales *Der Outlander *Pakt mit dem Teufel *Force Fiction (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Nomad (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Die Malastare Mission *Twilight – Jedi Dämmerung *Aurra Sing *Infinity's End – Das dunkle Portal *Star Crash (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Bad Business (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Die Jagd nach Aurra Sing *Darkness – Das ewige Dunkel *The Devaronian Version (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Das Jedi-Ritual *Jedi Quest *Jango Fett *Zam Wesell *Poison Moon *Die Waffe eines Jedi *Starfighter – Crossbones (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Puzzle Peace (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Attentäter *Way of the Warrior (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *The Eyes of Revolution (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Full of Surprises (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Practice Makes Perfect (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Zu viele Köche '22 VSY bis 19 VSY': *Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger *Jango und Boba Fett *Most Precious Weapon (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Machines of War (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Nobody's Perfect (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *The Lesson (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Geheimauftrag *Glauben ist alles! *In dreifacher Ausführung *Der Hinterhalt *Terror auf der Twilight *Routineflug nach Maaaarka! *Zwangsvollstreckung *Die Geschichte eines Kriegers *Notruf von Hakara *Passend gekleidet *Preisanwärter *Der Profi *Die Kanonen von Nar Hekka *Es liegt was in der Luft *Gewürz & Ganoven *Gejagt *Unternehmen Ungeheuer *Kampfdroiden unerwünscht! *Immer Ärger mit den Dugs! *Umzingelt! *Die ungezähmte Königin *Vergnügen *Neueste Mode *Sternjäger außer Kontrolle *Jünglinge *Das einzig gute Klappergestell *Nachtwanderung *Jedi-Maskerade *Der Bluff eines blinden jedi *Aus *Tödlicher Droide *Architekten der Angst *Kleinkrieg macht auch Schrott! *Eiskalt erwischt! *Bacta-Raub *Ahsokas Arche *Vorfall auf Kashyyyk *Sabotage *Tote Schatten *Hypermaterie *Mandalorianische Erinnerungen *Der Sammler *Abwärts *Die eiserne Maske *Stromausfall *Bane gegen... Bane? *Abgeriegelt *Kriesenkolonie *Saatgut *Eine unkontrollierte Fahrt *Tödliche Verbündete *Das verlorene Paradies *Nachfolgemodell *Teufelskerl *Labyrinth *Der maskierte Pod-Pilot *Unter dem Hammer *''Klonkriege I – Die Verteidigung von Kamino'' **Aufopferung **Die Verteidigung von Kamino **Sezession *''Klonkriege II – Im Visier des Bösen'' **Im Visier des Bösen **Welle der Vernichtung **Shaak Ti *''Klonkriege III – Das letzte Gefecht von Jabiim'' **Das letzte Gefecht um Jabiim **Der Sturm nach dem Sturm *''Klonkriege IV – Licht und Schatten'' **Licht und Schatten **Aayla Secura **Dooku **Angriff aus den Schatten *''Klonkriege V – Auf Messers Schneide'' **Kampf ums Überleben **Blutige Fronten **Hass und Furcht **Niemandsland **Yoda *''Klonkriege VI – Schlachtfelder'' **Kräftemessen **Für immer jung **„Armor“ **Schlachtschiffe über Rendili *''Klonkriege VII – Waffenbrüder'' **Aayla Undercover **Neue Klone, gleicher Krieg *''Klonkriege VIII – Der unsichtbare Feind'' siehe unten *''Klonkriege IX – Besessen'' *''Klonkriegs-Abenteuer'' **Blinde Macht **Heavy Metal Jedi **Heftige Strömungen **Skywalkers **Versteckt in der Schusslinie **Lauf Mace Lauf **Schurkengalerie **Das Paket **Ein Fremder in der Stadt **Ein Kampf **Das leibliche Wohl **Spioninnen **Uneinnehmbar **Schimmern **Kontra **Alte Rechnungen **Einzigartig **Ein neuer Weg **Appetit auf Abenteuer **Geborgen **Im Untergrund **Kein Ausweg **Der Abschluss **Der Donnerweg **Befehlskette **In Bereitschaft *Dunkle Reise *Tides of Terror (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *''The Clone Wars (Online-Comics)'' **Prelude (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) **Shakedown (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) **Procedure (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) **Agenda (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) **Mouse Hunt (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) **The Fall of Falleen (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) **Discount (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) **Departure (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) **Transfer (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) **The Dreams of General Grievous (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) **Bait (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) **Switch (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) **Headgames (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) **Neighbors (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) **Cold Snap (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) **Shadowed (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) **The Valley (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) **Covetous (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) **Curfew (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) **The Ballad of Cham Syndulla (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) **Invitation Only (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) **Hunting the Hunters (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) **Act on Instinct (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) **The Valsedian Operation (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *''The Clone Wars (Comicreihe)'' **Sklaven der Republik **Schlacht um Khorm **Held der Konföderation *''The Clone Wars (Digest-Comicreihe)'' **Dem Untergang geweiht **Crashkurs **Taloraans Windräuber **Der Koloss des Schicksals **Die tödlichen Hände von Shon-Ju **Die Sternbrecher-Falle *Spiessrutenlauf *Opress Unleashed! *Strange Allies *Das Band der Ehre *Rather Darkness Visible (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Deep Forest (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *General Grievous *Routine-Tapferkeit *The Artist of Naboo (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Wat Tambor and the Quest for the Sacred Eye of the Albino Cyclops (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker in: Klonkriege '19 VSY bis 0 VSY': *Episode III – Die Rache der Sith *''Klonkriegs-Abenteuer'' **Eine weitere schöne Bescherung **An der Schwelle **Befehle **Herkunft **Was hinaufgeht... **Rettung **Helden auf beiden Seiten **Der Orden der Ausgestoßenen **Manchmal wird ein Dieb gebraucht **Die Übergabe **Auf den verschwindenden Punkt gebracht **Mittel und Zweck *Sithisis (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *''Klonkriege VIII – Der unsichtbare Feind'' **Düstere Zeiten **Der unsichtbare Feind **Kaltblütige Jagd *Darth Vaders Aufstieg *Der Weg ins Nichts *Parallelen *Vector *Blue Harvest (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *The Duty (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *The Force Unleashed *Old Wounds (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Separated (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Geist *Fortune, Fate, and the Natural History of the Sarlacc (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Nerf Herder (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Die Droiden *Die Rebellion der Droiden *Der Kampf der Droiden *The Protocol Offensive (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Luke Skywalker – Detective (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Sandstorm (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *The Princess Leia Diaries (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Outbid But Never Outgunned (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Zwischen den Fronten *Young Lando Calrissian (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Jabba der Hutt *Falling Star (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Glück *Ein Todesstern wird geboren *Han Solo auf Stars' End *Han Solo and the Hollow Moon of Khorya (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Boba Fett – Die Rettung *Boba Fett – Feind des Imperiums *''Imperium (Comicreihe)'' **Hochverrat **Helden der Rebellion **Das Gesicht des Krieges **Darklighter *Darth Vader und die dunkle Frau Ära der Rebellion '0 VSY bis 1 NSY': *Episode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung *Tag und Bink sind tot *Skippy der Jedi-Droide *Wiederauferstehung *Vaders Rache *Trooper (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *The Smuggler's Blues (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *The Day After the Deathstar! (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *The Long, Bad Day (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *''Krieg der Sterne (Ehapa)'' **Neue Planeten, neue Gefahren! **Acht für Aduba 3 **Showdown auf einer öden Welt! **Behemoth aus der Unterwelt **Suche zwischen den Sternen **Welt des Verderbens **Kampfstern Drachenwelt **Entscheidungskampf **Die lautlose Armada **Sternenjäger **Feuerprobe **Die kosmische Spielhölle **Der Schwarze Lord **Gladiatoren der Sterne **Kreuzfahrt des Wahnsinns **Kosmischer Brennpunkt Yavin! **Der Sternenjäger **Jabba, der galaktische Kopfgeld-Jäger! **Der schwarze Henker **Die Sternenprinzessin schlägt zurück! **Rückkehr nach Tatooine! **Der Jawa-Expreß **Laser-Duell! **Donner in den Sternen **Duell auf Leben und Tod **Verabredung mit dem Tod *''Classic Star Wars'' **Die Kopfgeldjäger von Ord Mantell **Darth Vader schlägt zu **Die Schlangenmeister **Tödliche Wiederveinigung **Spiel der Verräter **Die Kreatur der Nacht **Die Rückkehr des Ben Kenobi **Der Energiestein **Eiswelt **Die Rache der Jedi **Schicksalhafte Mission **Rennen ums Überleben **Das Gewissen eines dunklen Lords **Die Teufelei des dunklen Ritters **Wo Rost keine Ruhe findet **Der Pandora-Effekt **Tilotny nimmt Gestalt an *''Imperium (Comicreihe)'' **Bis zum letzten Mann **Vader im Visier **''Das Herz der Rebellion'' ***Gemeinsam einsam ***Ein kleines Stück Heimat ***Valentine Story **Die Narrenreihe **Zwischen allen Fronten **General Skywalker **Im Schatten des Vaters **Auf der falschen Seite des Krieges **Boba Fett – Jäger und Gejagte **Verrat auf dem Todesstern **Auf verlorenem Posten **Der Preis der Macht **Boba Fett – Schiffbruch **Täuschungsmanöver *''Rebellion (Comicreihe)'' **Scheidewege **Mein Bruder – Mein Feind **Das Bauernopfer **Nadelstiche **Vector *Der Fluss des Chaos' *Boba Fett – Overkill *Die Glücksfee *Jeder geht seinen Weg *Planet der Toten *The Crimson Forever (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *World of Fire (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *The Long Hunt (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Death-Masque! (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Captain Threepio (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Shadow Stalker (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) '2 NSY': *Lucky Stars *Junkheap Hero (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *''Classic Star Wars'' **Abstecher ins Paradies **Ein neuer Anfang **Showdown **The Final Trap *Die neuen Abenteuer des Luke Skywalker *Geister von Hoth *The Dark Side of Dantooine (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *The Hidden (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Lunch Break (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) '3 NSY': *Episode V – Das Imperium schlägt zurück *Momente des Zweifels *Tag und Bink leben *Hoth (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Slippery Slope (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Thank the Maker (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Hunger Pains (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *The Dreams of Cody Sunn-Childe (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Shadeshine! (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *''Star Wars (Ehapa)'' **Hölle der Kopfgeldjäger **Die Geisterstadt der Katzenmenschen **Die Sintflut **Der Iskalon-Effekt **Der Robot-Spion **Diva der Sterne **Im All ist keiner sicher **Duo für Solo **Der Alderaan Faktor! **Ellie **Ein Toter kehrt zurück **Diplomaten der Sterne **Freiheitskampf auf Drogheda **Die Geheimwaffe der Todesgöttin **Der Planet der Jäger **Das Grauen in der Tiefe **Ein neuer schwarzer Lord **Palast der Zehnsonnen-Welt **Entscheidung auf Endor **Wookiee Welt **Der Alptraum des Jedi **In den Krallen der Katzen **Kleine Kriege **Duell mit der schwarzen Lady *''Krieg der Sterne (Ehapa)'' **Planet der stählernen Tränen **Das dritte Gesetz **Der Planeten-Bomber **Die Schlacht um den Planeten-Bomber **Planet zum Tode verurteilt **Plif – Mein Freund vom andern Stern **Die Befreiung von Bespin! **Gefangene des Sonnenorkans **Bazarre **Die Armada kommt! **Kampfziel Planquadrat Delta Epsilon **In den Klauen von Jabba the Hutt **Auf Befehl des Imperators **In geheimer Mission nach Endor **Das letzte Duell **Der Ausgestoßene **Die Computer-Falle **Gottesurteil auf Serphidi **Die verräterischen Kristalle **Die Wasserbanditen **Der Finstere **Der Sklavenplanet **Festung der Sklavenjäger **Rückkehr in die Hölle *''Classic Star Wars'' **Blinde Wut! **Der Flug des Falken *Schatten des Imperiums *Die Todesjagd *Skreej (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) '4 NSY': *Max Rebo & Band in: Unplugged *A Hot Time in the Cold Town Tonite (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *The One That Got Away (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter *Die Rückkehr von Tag und Bink – Special Edition *Mara Jade *The Jabba Tape (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Verfluchter Sand *Free Memory (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Do or Do Not (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *A Wookiee Scorned! (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *X-Wing Rogue Leader *No Zeltrons (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Far, Far Away (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Touch of the Goddess (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *First Strike (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *School Spirit (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Tai (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Nagais and Dolls (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *The Party's Over (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *My Hiromi (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *All Together Now (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Die Vandelhelm Mission Ära der Neuen Republik '5 NSY bis 10 NSY': *Mara Jade – Ein Abend in der Stadt *Gestrandet *Trio mit sechs Fäusten *Boba Fett – Vollstrecker des Schicksals *Rogue Leader *Intrigen auf Cilpar *Projekt Phantom-Schiff *Schlachtfeld Tatooine *Die Thronerbin *X-Wing Rogue Squadron *Requiem für einen Rogue *Im Dienst des Imperiums *Schatten des Imperiums – Evolution *Blood and Honor (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Masquerade (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Mandatory Retirement (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Unheimliche Bedrohung *Collapsing New Empires (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Boba Fett – Der Doppelgänger *Problem Solvers (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *The Mixed-Up Droid (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Lando's Commandos – On Eagle's Wings (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *''Thrawn-Trilogie (Comic)'' **Erben des Imperiums **Die dunkle Seite der Macht **Das letzte Kommando *Das Dunkle Imperium *Das Dunkle Imperium II *Kopfgeldjäger Boba Fett *Schwere Zeiten für Boba Fett *Boba Fett – Murder Most Foul (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Empire's End *Crimson Empire *Kenix Kil *Crimson Empire II – Das Blutsgericht *The Other (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Tall Tales (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Jedi Academy – Leviathan (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *The Secret Tales of Luke's Hand (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Apocalypse Endor (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Union *Ersatzteile Ära des Neuen Jedi-Ordens 'Ab 25 NSY': *''Invasion'' **Invasion 0 (in Deutschland mit Angriff der Yuuzhan Vong veröffentlicht) **Angriff der Yuuzhan Vong **Die Rettung **Offenbarungen *Chewbacca *Revenants (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) *Equals & Opposites (in Deutschland nicht veröffentlicht) Vermächtnis-Ära 'Ab 130 NSY': *Neue Allianzen 'Ab 137 NSY': *''Legacy'' **Skywalkers Erbe **Sturmtruppler vs. Sturmtruppler **Streng vertraulich! **Geister **Bereit zu sterben **Die Klauen des Drachen **Unbezwingbar **Sith vs Sith **Der verborgene Tempel **Vector **Leviathan **Der schmale Grat **Ein gemeinsamer Feind **Tatooine **Unter Beschuss **Monster **Tod eines Planeten **Cade Skywalker, Sith-Jäger **Legacy: Krieg Weblinks * von Dark Horse Comics *Panini Comics & Alben von Panini en:List of comics es:Listado de cómics Kategorie:Comics C Kategorie:Legends-Quellen